Un final feliz, no perfecto
by IamMarialu25
Summary: Volver a verlo y enterarse de una cruda verdad. Una vez más el destino la ponía en una encrucijada que la obligará a entender que un final feliz no es necesariamente un final perfecto.


-¡¿EMBARAZADA?! –Preguntó Regina tras esbozar por un segundos una sonrisa de incredulidad y que unos instantes después se trasformaría en una expresión de decepción y enojo.

-Regina tu…Yo pensé que no volvería a verte –contestó Robin agachando la mirada mientras Zelena satisfecha veía la escena.

-Sí, eso ya me queda muy claro. –Añadió ella con evidente frustración mientras abandonaba el apartamento. Robin la siguió.

-Necesitamos hablar. Debo explicarte Regina.

-¿Explicarme como tu amor por mi te duró unos días? ¿Explicarme como te diste por vencido tan pronto? ¿Explicarme como te acostaste con Zelena sin pensar si quiera por un segundo en lo que se supone que tú y yo teníamos? No gracias, paso de explicaciones.

-Tú y yo pensamos que esto sería definitivo. Intenté seguir adelante tal y como me dijiste que hiciera. Además… no sabía que ella era Zelena. –Robin intentó explicarse mientras bajaba por las escaleras del edificio tras Regina.

-¿Todo bien Regina? –Preguntó Emma desde la baranda de las escaleras un par de pisos más arriba de la disgustada alcaldesa.

-Déjame en paz Swan. –Contestó Regina con desagrado.

Emma levantó ambas manos a la altura de los hombros indicando que estaba bien, que no le diría nada más.

Regina abandonó el edificio azotando la puerta del mismo.

–Creo que debes seguirla. No conoce el lugar y está enojada, nada peor que eso. –Añadió Emma con un poco de preocupación pero sin un mínimo dejo de amabilidad hacia Robin.

Regina tras caminar dos cuadras y media entró a un pequeño bar, mismo al que unos minutos después entraría aquel hombre que sentía desconocer y deseaba odiar. Ella se sentó en la barra.

-Uno doble de ese –Dijo Regina señalando una botella de whisky que había en el aparador.

Robin se acercó a ella y tomo asiento a su lado.

-Lo siento tanto. Esto no es fácil para mí tampoco, créeme. –Comentó Robin tras unos instantes de silencio entre los dos. Regina parecía ignorar su presencia pues no contestó nada, ella solo intentaba reprimir las ganas de llorar que tenía.

-Lastimarte nunca ha sido mi plan. Solo pensé que tú y yo… -Continuó diciendo él mientras ella solo le daba vueltas al contenido de su vaso.

Interrumpió ella -Que tú y yo seguiríamos con nuestras vidas. Seguiríamos adelante como si el otro jamás hubiera existido. Eso pensaste.

-No ha habido día que no piense en ti. No puedo justificar lo que pasó y mucho menos que haya resultado ser con Zelena pero… -Dijo Robin con frustración.

-Pero nada… Tú seguiste adelante y está bien, eso te dije que hicieras. Quizás quien se equivocó fui yo al no asumir todo con la facilidad y rapidez que tú lo hiciste. –Agregó Regina tras tomar el primer y único sorbo a su trago. Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un par de billetes y abandonó el lugar.

Robin meditó unos minutos, no sabía que más decirle, no sabía cómo justificarse, no sabía siquiera como entender él mismo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Regina divisó a Emma en la distancia hablando con un hombre afuera del edificio, mismo que segundos después se alejó de la rubia.

-Bien, este es el auto que alquilé. Supongo que preferirás llevar en él a Lily y yo me encargaré de llevar en el mío a Robin y… Bueno el caso es que arreglé todo para que lo recojan en la estación de servicio que está a 4 kilómetros del límite de Storybrooke así no tendré problema en llevarlo y regresarme caminando. –Dijo Emma extendiéndole las llaves del auto que tenían en frente. –Regina ¿me estás oyendo? –Agregó Emma al ver que ella no le contestaba y tenía la mirada dirigida a la acera contraria.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo necesito llegar pronto a casa. –Contestó Regina por fin.

-Mañana temprano salimos para allá.

-¿Mañana? No Swan. Saldremos ya mismo –Sentenció Regina mientras apretaba con fuerza en su mano derecha las llaves del auto alquilado.

-No hemos dormido bien en 3 días y… ¿eso que huelo es alcohol? –Agregó Emma con gracia y fingida indignación.

-Solo fue un trago Emma, no dramatices –Dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la acera contraria.

-No imagino siquiera cómo te sientes –Comentó Emma tras acercarse a Regina con ánimo conciliador.

-Deberías imaginarlo en tanto todo esto es tú culpa. ¿O acaso quien trajo a la supuesta Marian? –Mencionó Regina con enojo.

Emma no supo que contestar o tal vez si supo; pero se abstuvo de no avivar más el fuego ya despierto en Regina a causa de lo ocurrido entre su pareja y su media hermana.

La salvadora se recostó molesta sobre el capó de su auto amarillo, cruzó sus brazos y mantuvo un gesto de auténtica molestia en su rostro. Regina suspiró, caminó hacia la salvadora y se sentó también sobre el auto, se sentía exhausta, decepcionada y triste.

Tras unos minutos de silencio entre las dos. Emma suavemente dijo -Un final feliz no es un final perfecto Regina.

" _Si tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera sabido que tanto desear el filo de tus labios llegaría hoy a cortarme me habría apartado lo suficiente como para observar a lo lejos su magia"_


End file.
